I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to managing coexistence between multiple radios utilized by respective devices in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can include a number of radios to support communication with different wireless communication systems. Respective radios can operate on certain frequency channels or bands or can have respective predefined requirements. For example, respective radios can operate on the basis of a predefined set of events, each of which can, in some cases, affect a wireless communication system in different manners. Such events can include, for example, atomic events as well as composite events that are composed of a plurality of atomic events. In view of at least the foregoing, it would be desirable to implement techniques for managing and prioritizing events associated with a wireless communication system.